Blossom So Fair
by KuroiNeko-ou
Summary: Starts at the end of the movie. Shang is trying to figure out how to make things go in his favour.
1. Chapter 1

**Blossom So Fair**

.

.

.

.

.

Summary: Starts at the end of the movie. Shang is trying to figure out how to make things go into his favour.

Author: KuroiNeko-ou

Ratings: K '--will most definitely change later up - except that it won't, I've got other stories for _that_ stuff. : 3

Disclaimer: I so do not own Mulan.

.

**Chapter One: **

_**Show Me a Lantern to Your Heart**_

.

.

.

_You __don't meet a girl like that every dynasty._

He cursed inwardly at the thought of how stupid he had acted.

He had to go and correct his mistakes, and then introduce her to the idea of marriage to him. For undoubtedly, she had many admirers and would be otherwise soon taken. How would he prove to her that it was at her best interests to marry him and none else? For starters, he was of a high rank. And that seemed to be the end of it also. Because he had rank he had wealth, honour and manners. Although her father had been once of high military status he wasn't so anymore. Mulan should be pleased to be able to marry someone higher.. But the problem was that she was also the most honoured hero and saviour of China, acknowledged by the emperor himself, whilst still being from a farmer-family. It was more than complex for him. He didn't know whether he could use his position in ranks to have her favour him. _And maybe_, he silently mused to himself, _it didn't even matter to her like it usually did, as she was not quite a usual woman._

He let out a pained sigh as his thinking started to grow out of his comfortable ability area.

But he really couldn't leave the subject alone, so he assaulted it with renewed fervour.

It could be easier at a different angle? Worth a try.

One. Mulan wasn't your average woman.

Two. As a result of this he didn't know just what she considered as a passing groom candidate.

Three. After all these things it was her father that had to approve. Fa Zhou was widely known as an honourable man and Shang couldn't believe anything else after all his father had told him. But as the daughter was unordinary, how far had the apple fallen from the tree? As unusual it would be in general, it was on this occasion very much possible that her father would regard his daughter's opinion. If he didn't, would he really want to.. _force_ this marriage upon her? What a strange way to describe a perfectly normal way of doing things, but as this was about Mulan it seemed suiting.

Mulan was intelligent. Brave and beautiful. She had a warrior's spirit. And she was kind. Bit shy. Oddly _greatly_ honourable. All these traits in a woman proved that she was one of her own kind. She was free somehow, and it would certainly affect her if she was forced to marry him. A woman was supposed to learn to love his husband after the marriage, but in some way he wanted to secure that Mulan would definitely be doing so. Better yet, if she would love him before the ritual.. Yes, now he was on the track! He had never before actually had to think of things as mentally complex as these.

Next question; if not by rank, then how, should he gain her approval? Woo her by his charms?

_Y-you fight..__ good._

Or not.

He shuddered at the memory of those oh-so-well-placed words.

By gods he would be doomed.

.

...At least he was well-built and handsome if other people's comments were anything to go by.

Maybe she wanted her husband to be like her? Even when traditionally Yin and Yang complemented each other by their differences, just like a husband and wife should. But traditions could be flushed in rivers if it meant that he would get her willingly as his bride. And what a pretty bride she'd make! Off track again.

So, he should try being kinder. Not be so tongue-tied. He was already a warrior. And as much as he was intelligent, it was important that he appeared to be so also. Just because he was around Mulan it shouldn't turn him into a stuttering idiot.  
Recalling the unfortunate event, he could at least have used proper grammar. No, even better: if only frogs would fly out of his mouth it would be best to keep silent altogether.

And he should always be honest. Not that he had ever not been- well except once.. when he hadn't been honest to himself.  
He hadn't wanted to see Mulan's great deeds as anything else but a disgrace, and he hadn't wanted to admit that he liked her. He should never deny himself his attraction to her nor her abilities. That kind of honesty was in order for the rest of his life.

As a last resort, he could try humour. Despite being a stoic man, he did joke inside his head and had made jokes with his father, if only bit. Maybe he should try to expand his knowledge in that particular area. It would be nice to be able to make Mulan laugh. He remembered her laugh sounding clear and nice. And it had made him feel good.

And then, for a very short moment he wondered if he was maybe being slightly too desperate, but let it pass.

.

.

o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o

.

.

The rest of the journey went quite blankly. He found himself at the port of (hopefully) her family's manor, and saw two women discussing.

"Excuse me, does Fa Mulan live here?" he found himself asking. The women looked stunned and made quick hand signs showing the way inside where in the garden Mulan's father sat under a handsome magnolia tree.

.

"Good day honourable Fa Zhou.. Mulan!" Shang hadn't noticed her. "I- I came to return your helmet.." and hastily turned to her father, "uh actu- wel- actually your helmet, isn't it?" So much for not being tongue-tied.

Mulan took the helmet from his hands and asked:"Would you like to stay for the dinner?"

"Would you like to stay forever?"came a cooed sound from somewhere.

He smiled.

.

"Dinner would be great."

.

.

o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o

.

.

His cheeks held a healthy rosy tint which didn't go unnoticed by Mulan.

"_Grandma!_" she hissed feeling embarrassed.

The elder Fa woman was hinting continuously about marriage affairs. And it was _so _see-through.

"Why don't you two go have a stroll in the pretty gardens?"

It had actually started to get so irritating to hear her grandmother's baits that Mulan seriously considered taking up on the offer.

"Thank you for the entertaining meal. It was really good. Mulan, would you honour me with your company?"

It was her turn to blush.

"I'd be glad to. Pa, ma, thanks for the dinner." They bowed and left the room.

.

.

o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o

.

.

Once in the gardens, Mulan let out a tired sigh.

"I am sorry that you had to endure all that. My grandma really means no harm, but.. it's good to get some fresh air", she finished somewhat lamely.

Shang didn't miss a pace and covered for her.

"Yes. It's really nice after it has rained. The wet blossoms of that magnolia tree over there smell refreshing, do they not?"

"Ah, you're right. We could go sit under it."

"Yes."

He made a move for her hand.

A warmth spread across her whole body as Shang's large hand clasped hers. She almost hummed contently at the pleasurable feeling, as they walked together to the tree holding hands.

At the moment, traditions could go rot in hell for all he cared. He'd be damned if he couldn't show his feelings to her. He would go mad.

.

"Shang, I- it would be nice to see you again. I know that you must be busied with your tasks at the position of a general, but if you could find time to visit sometimes.. Am I asking too much?"

"No, no. Of course not! Mulan, I _will_ visit you again, I promise you. I, I must tell you something. More than.. ahaha.. 'you fight good'."

Her rich laugh filled his brains.

"Umm, that was really terrible wasn't it?"

"Yes. That experience was unmatched", Mulan said playfulness in her voice.

The right atmosphere had gone, but he decided to build it again.

"I really wanted to say lot more. Mulan, I think _you_ are unmatched. You fight well, but more than that, you're brave and brilliant. And kind and loyal." Her soft eyes were glued to his.

"A person so amazing as you, I've never met before."

Mulan made an inaudible gasp.

He tucked a stray strand of Mulan's hair behind her ear.

.

A feeling of warm haze filled them.

.

And then he tried so hard to get out few simple words but no matter how much he struggled they would not come out. _You are beautiful._

He said instead:"We shouldn't be so close."

Yet again there was a look of hurt crossing her features, caused by him.

He hastily added:"As umm you know we're unmarried."

This wasn't supposed to be how it went.

He wanted so desperately to fix his two earlier sentences, but the damage was already done.

He stood to leave. "I guess I'll be going now, but.. I'll definetely come to see you." As he didn't know what else to say, he left for his horse and thanked the man and the lady of the house before galloping off to the main road.

.

.

.

.

End of chapter one

.

.

Oh-so-fluffy. What will Shang do next time he pays a visit?

Special thanks to lady Araeph for reviewing and helping me out with some parts. :3

.

Good grief! I need to use some f'''in dots in order to get the spacing right! Is it because I used Word? So sorry for not having, what was it.. Open Office or the other program(?). I'm so not going to pay for any new programs. Is there some staff out there to which I can send my remarks?

Oh. So Open Office is free. But I'm used to Word, I've used it almost my whole life. : /


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that you had to wait, the net hasn't been working for a long time!

.

Thanks to LH2005, feli3, Bmangaka and amethyst-dreams27 for reviews!! Made my day. :3

.

.

All happens quite quickly as I'm currently a lot more interested in my new stories. This is the final chapter, and there won't be a sequel at least for a long while.

.

.

.

Chapter Two: I Mistook Myself For a Poet

.

.

.

.

.

Only two days after his first visit, he already found himself sitting inside the Fa family's garden, waiting for Mulan to come from the house - which seemed to take an oddly ample amount of time.

.

Talking with Fa Zhou though was a lot more than satisfactory way of spending his wait.

.

"I think I should inform you of my intention of asking your daughter's hand in marriage. I'm proposing to her today, if all goes.. as I planned."

.

Mulan's father chuckled.

"And I suppose you would have proposed.. a bit earlier if all had really gone as planned?"

.

Shang found his cheeks flaming in embarrassment and eyes taking to the ground.

.

"Do not worry, there is always time, especially at your age. And you should feel more at ease; I think that you already have her favour."

.

.

o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o

.

.

Oh, she was almost jumpy - to think that Shang would come back so soon! She had just been training her cooking skills.. which usually consisted of making always different kind of sweets. Well, it _was_ better than nothing?

_If_ she were Shang's wife, think how he would be eating nothing but sweets for the rest of his life...

Mulan giggled into her hand.

But suddenly she remembered that with a family like his they were surely to have plenty of cooks.

The thought dampened her mood effectively.

.

.

o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o

.

.

Determined. He. Was. Going to. Tell her, for goodness' sake!!

.

"Would you like some sweet dumplings?"

.

"No." _I want to confess to you and not eat some silly dumplings –_

.

Mulan looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Oh?"

.

"I mean yes - I mean no, I mean... I'd like to eat them later." He swore that this was harder than any battle he would face in the future. Yet again he had gotten distracted and unable to process any intelligent thoughts.

.

"Oh. I just thought that they would be best now while just-baked and still being warm. But it's okay, I'll take them back to the house if you're not feeling hungry."

.

He hadn't meant to be rude!

.

"Um, actually I would like one very much right now. I just had something I wished to talk about, but it can wait."

.

He took one from Mulan's offering hands, and imagined if it would be something like this were she to be his wife. Taking one bite, he decided that it would be nice indeed if she was his wife and made a habit out of making dumplings for him. And because they were married, he would kiss her on the cheek...

...pretty much like he was doing right then. What?!

.

"Ah!! Sorry, I - I didn't mean to-"

.

Mulan was frozen. Had Shang, just now... kissed her on her cheek? Oh, the burning on one spot on her cheek sure was a telltale enough. A fierce blush found its way to her face.

.

"I didn't mean to do that really, I just - I'm sorry."

.

Shang just now gave her a kiss on her cheek, and _dared_ to apologise for it?

.

Mulan sighed. "Don't be. Take another dumpling."

And as Mulan had predicted, Shang now all nice and meek was munching another pastry.

Ha. Giving food to men was a newly found strategic way to making them forget any earlier unpleasant events. Though the only thing unpleasant about the earlier was Shang saying sorry. And that the kiss had been too chaste for her to feel it itself properly, the afterwards-effect she had sure marked. Maybe they could try it again, but this time the right way.

.

Noticing that he had finished the second one she decided to try her luck.

.

Mulan placed the tray on the bench and stood expectant. She then brought her face closer to his and asked:"Well? Where's my reward?"

.

Shang gulped. "Wh - what?"

.

Turning her cheek to him she closed her eyes and waited impatiently. What an image she must have made, her brows furrowed and cheeks red.

.

.

_N__o, I cannot read the signs wrong; she wants me to kiss her on her cheek._

.

He still felt almost surrealistic while closing the short distance and lowering his lips to her soft cheek. This time it was lingering, as if he didn't want it to stop. More like he really didn't want it to.

.

And then he somewhat curious and very nervous looked at her face and found her smiling nicely with a rosy blush, if he was seeing things right and not being overly imaginative.

.

There had been only two times in his life that he had seen that expression and rosy tint on her: the first time in a tent at the Tung Shao pass which he would rather forget, and the second time had been on his last visit to her while sitting in the garden.

.

.

Mulan was really relieved that Mushu was sleeping. Knowing him, he otherwise would have probably just found some way to ruin all of this for her, no matter how well he meant.

.

.

Suddenly Shang started speaking.

.

"Mulan, you remind me a blossom fair.." and stopped as he took in Mulan's expression.

.

What on earth was Shang..?

.

She couldn't stop the giggles from coming out. And soon enough she was laughing aloud making Shang unbelievably uncomfortable.

.

"Alright, I know I'm no poet. But.. damn. Will you marry me?"

Although mentally wincing about the incidental curse-word, he was looking at her straight into the eyes sincerely and hopeful. The expression of his eyes drew her face serious.

.

Had she hoped something more romantic? No. This was a lot more than enough. It was already enough that it was Captain Li Shang talking there next to her, but a proposal..

Her heart felt giddy and calm at the same time.

And she was thankful.

.

So she pulled him into a gentle, sensitive hug. And after he hesitantly drew his arms around her she told him her head pressed coyly against his chest, _I will_.

.

He felt himself happy and blessed beyond all reasons - and how he had right to be! He hated to break such a tender moment, but couldn't help but lift his fresh wife-to-be up and spin her around making her cry out in surprise. Then he crushed her close to him and laughed feeling free like he really had had no idea he could.

.

Mulan decided that his laughing, that she now heard properly for the first time, was quite nice-sounding and infectious as she soon found herself laughing along with him.

.

.

o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o

.

.

Finally the life at the large estate of the Li family wouldn't be dull anymore. Even though earlier it had bothered Shang that the both of his parents had passed away, it made him now relieved, for the nature of his mother would not have tolerated anything differing from traditions and his father wouldn't have been that pleased either.

.

And he knew for sure that when Mulan would have to move away from her family the elder people would have trouble running their lands, even if there were some occasional villagers that came to help them. But that would be taken care of by the betrothal gifts, which he was expected to give them. He could send servants and horses, as he had more than plenty.

.

And with the gift letter he could send something nice especially meant for Mulan. Bracelets with matching earrings perhaps? Or a fine sword? He would send both, for he found respect where others couldn't. A strong woman was what he held admiration for. Not strong like the ladies of court, but strong in an honest sort of way, which was so unusual for women, or at least for women that he had ever heard of.

.

But thankfully he had made it before anyone else - now she wouldn't have to be just a decoration framing someone's walls, for that was exactly what any other prospective husband would have done with her. At least so he told himself, to not let thoughts like if there could have been a better man for Mulan come to the surface..

If it meant being selfish, then it would mean just that. But now that Mulan had given her assent and her family had welcomed their plans so warmly there was nothing that could make him back down. Even if the emperor itself would forbid him of marrying her… He would take her and run away. No, best not to play with thoughts like that. Besides the emperor had been the first one to give consent to the idea. In fact he had told Shang that he was a fool were he not to have Mulan.

.

A whole lot of kids, dumplings, evening spars, romantic moments - that was what his life would consist of from now on. He didn't mind a bit growing old with her.

.

As the wedding ceremony was to take place in two weeks, he would soon get to ogle Mulan in her bride outfit.

.

.

o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o

.

.

Mulan had held an inkling that Shang would sense her worry over leaving her parents to look after their lands by themselves. Now she could rest assured as he had brought his gifts. Although the idea of having servants was strange to her she was sure that they would be a lot of help to her family while she was away. And Shang did promise her that she would be able to visit them, as long as not occupied to her task of bringing him offspring. That had made her blush a nice shade of scarlet, and it seemed that it still did.

.

But Mulan couldn't understand how the emperor had insisted for the ceremony and banquet to be held at the palace; if that didn't make her nervous then she didn't know what would. How had he even been aware of the marriage in the first place? Then again it would be probably even stranger for the emperor not to know that his general were to be wed off.

Now she would have to wear awful, though undeniably beautiful, heavily decorated costumes, one for the early evening, and one for the ceremony and chambers. And she would have to bear people's scrutinizing eyes upon her, examining her every move for grace or lack thereof.

.

Her mother had wanted to her to be carried there, but she had disobediently chosen to ride to the Imperial palace grounds. Nothing beat travelling on horseback, if one asked Mulan's opinion.

.

And if one asked Shang's opinion, there was nothing better than being finally able to have Mulan to himself.

.

All in all the marital ceremony went well if you don't count the burnt imperial curtains and few dropped vases in the process, which was a courtesy from Mushu who sadly had decided to wake up just in time to make it to the tea ritual and sneeze while hiding. But Mulan forgave him, as she knew that he was just... clumsy, at times inconsiderate but still a well-meaning fool, who was her friend.

.

Li Mulan and Li Shang were sure that whatever problems they would face in the future they would lead a good life together.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End of Blossom So Fair

.

.

.

.

This is the first fanfic I've ever finished! Not that I have written many. Gee, I had to search a dictionary for few words, which luckily weren't many - I hate to go through heavy books. I would have used net, but it wasn't working when I wrote this. : /

Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
